


tales to astonish

by ogawaryoko



Series: Pulp Fictions [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, And Steve's Reactions, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky's Stories, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Happy Ending, Kink Exploration, Letters, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pulp Science Fiction, Sexual Content, Spanking, Sub!Bucky, True Love, War, writer!Bucky
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky写的八个故事，还有Steve的“读后感”。</p>
<p>这个故事的重点则是：“闭嘴，”Bucky说，“Steve，这是我第一个公开出版的故事，拜托你闭嘴，算我求你。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts).
  * A translation of [tales to astonish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656069) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



摘自《The Rescue of Lady de Winter（拯救温特夫人）》，作者J.B.Barnes，《奇闻异录》杂志，1937年出版：

“我亲爱的，”Sean Ridgeworth大喊着，肌肉发达的古铜色胳膊将Lady Rebecca de Winter一把搂进怀中，“我们从异教徒手下逃脱，使你不致成为献祭的处子；我们从鳄鱼口中逃脱，避开了这片沙漠土著的二十七次埋伏；请一定要告诉我，你是如何将水晶头骨以精准的角度丢出，触发机关，抓住那个大祭司的？”

“这个嘛，”夫人说，“我常和我的美国侄子们打棒球。”

“你还救了我的命！”冒险家说，直到现在他才明白，身边没有一个旗鼓相当的，兼具力量与智慧的伴侣，是多么孤独一件事。他的金色短发在微风中徐徐晃动，这沙漠中的落日为两人镀上一层紫色的光晕。“我的珍宝，你愿意与我一同回到纽约，做我的新娘吗？”

Lady de Winter勾住了对方的脖子——胳膊底下是强壮的肌肉线条，正般配这个人胸中的狮子心——她喜悦地回答：“愿意！”

强悍的冒险家低头甜蜜地尽情吻她，脑中是自己的嘴唇吻上那雪白肌肤，是颤抖的喘息和湿润的大腿——

——

“真是，”Steve放下杂志，说，“啧啧，Buck。”窗外的雪花半心半意地拍打着玻璃。冬天呼啸而至，公寓里早就冷得不行，Bucky开了暖气，至于Steve，现在的Steve已经有了霸占Bucky睡床的许可证——Bucky的床更大，或者该说，他们的床，这个事实仍然新鲜得叫人诧异连连——还可以把冷冰冰的脚趾塞到Bucky的小腿下面。

“我都不相信自己肯给你看这个。”Bucky嘀咕着。他身体赤裸，他们两人都是，正挤在一起取暖和享受和对方肌肤相贴的幸福感觉；这是远离外界的流言蜚语，只属于他们两人的空间。

“湿润的大腿，”Steve着重强调，“还有征服性的吻。”

“闭嘴，”Bucky说，“Steve，这是我第一个公开出版的故事，拜托你闭嘴，算我求你。”

“你这算是在求我吗，”Steve说，“都没跪下。”他没指望Bucky真的会跪下，根本没有动这种心思；但Bucky瞟他一眼，下了床，双膝跪在卧室的地板上，掀起毯子——冷空气钻进被褥里——亲吻Steve瘦巴巴的膝盖。嘴唇覆在骨头上面，让Steve感到背脊窜过一阵难以启齿的隐秘的热流。

“这样才对。”他说。

Bucky做了个鬼脸，不怎么用力地咬他的膝盖。

“操，别闹。”Steve说，“上来。”

Bucky起身钻回棉被，钻进Steve怀里让他搂着，手臂搭在Steve的肚子上。他的腿也弯曲起来，仿佛是想把自己的个子缩得比Steve更小；当然就Steve所见这番努力一次也没成功过。

他的手轻轻地落在Bucky发间。“不想给我看了？”

“不是，”Bucky蹭着Steve的胸口回答，他的呼吸很暖，“看完之前都别说话，也别看我。”

“大概只能满足你的第一个愿望。”Steve说，他抚摸Bucky的头发，摸到他的后颈。Bucky就哆嗦起来。“你想怎样都可以。”


	2. detective stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4656069/chapters/10635717

摘自《Steve Ransom与红宝石项链谜案》，作者J.B.Barnes，《侦探小说》杂志，1938年：

 

在我的头仍因宿醉而隐隐作痛的周一午后，一位双腿修长，褐发红唇的女士来到了我位于四楼的办公室。她唇间含着烟。当即我就知道她是个麻烦的人。

所幸，麻烦正是我赖以为生之物。

她吞云吐雾。她双眼落在我身上。

我得说，我从来算不上魁梧强壮。豆芽般的干瘦，又矮，容易被人忽视。只是在我的工作领域，这叫人低估的小个子倒是优势。

“我要找——”她开口。

“你是歌剧演唱家Berenice d'Isola。”我说，靠着椅背双脚搁在书桌上，“你是为了昨夜更衣室失窃的红宝石项链来找私人侦探Steve Ransom。”

“你怎么——”

我也拿起一支烟。微笑。“我消息灵通。”

她也笑了——那夜夜引诱着歌剧观众的虚伪的纯真微笑。她坐了下来，双腿交叠。她的声音如同丝一般轻盈柔滑。“Mr Ransom，”她说，“你的消息是错误的。没有人偷走项链，它就在我手里。”的确。宝石在她纤长的手指间闪烁着暗郁的红光。当她戴上这串项链，那黑色丝网就会环在她脖颈间，紧紧裹着她的喉咙犹如一双情人的手。我没有表露出惊讶的神色。没有对她美丽的脖子产生遐思。完全没有。

“我想知道的是，”她继续说道，湛蓝的眼睛是那么地坦诚，真挚，“谁能从这样的流言中获利。”

唉，好吧。我向来对这样目光诚挚的夫人，毫无抵抗能力。

——

“那……你是我夫人。”Steve总结完毕。

“不对，”Bucky说，“我碰到麻烦事从来没找过你帮忙，Steve。”

“如果可以我会让你戴上红宝石，”Steve说，然后，还是那副认真的模样，说的却是：“只有红宝石，别的什么都不穿。”

“我还写到情人的双手呢。”Bucky说，“你对情人的双手有什么高见吗，还是需要我用更形象的比喻——”他的话被打断了，整个人被推到不堪重负的沙发上，Steve压着他，吻他。那吻专注而激烈，仿佛他是宝石，是战场上珍贵的存在，是Steve的最爱。


	3. romance stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4656069/chapters/10655213

摘自《Janie与四分卫》，作者Rebecca Jane Buchanan[James Barnes]，《写给女孩儿们的爱情故事》，1939：

 

Janie在高中校园的大楼里拐了个弯，心跳立刻漏了一拍。他就在那儿。啊啊，就在那儿：四分卫Grant Stevens，高大而魁梧，金发里仿佛藏着阳光。Grant Stevens是每个女孩的梦中情人：身为球队主力，同时又是个画家，会去医院做志愿者给生病的孩子画漫画逗他们开心，还会为每周一的校刊创作插图。他正和一群同样很受欢迎的男孩们站在一起，聊天，比划；日光给他的双手打上光晕。

Janie吸了口气抱紧手里的书本，眼镜却往下滑了点。Grant Stevens永远不会注意Janie Barnet这样的女孩：褐色头发，衣着朴素，又是个书呆子。但哪怕做一场梦，也是幸福的。

不幸的是她一边做白日梦一边没有注意到“小心地滑！”标识牌。

Janie滑倒了。她的书四散落地，连眼镜都掉下来。也正因如此一开始她并没有发现是Grant Stevens蹲了下来，把书捡起还给她。他看起来很是忧心。

“呜。”她叫了一声。

“你好，”Grant Stevens说，“你没事吧？”

Janie只是点头，她不知道自己这会儿还能不能说得出话。

“嗨，Stevens，”一个队员喊道，“我们要迟到了！”

“马上来！”Grant大声回答，再继续看着Janie。“我认识你，”他说，“你坐在我前面，英语课上。”

“呜。”Janie还是只能发出这个声音。

“来，”他说，伸手扶她站起来，“我帮你拿着书。”

Janie Barnet爱上了他。不只是憧憬和幻梦，而是真正爱上了他。

“噢噢，这个！”他看着最上头那本书的封面，“现代艺术史？你也是绘画爱好者吗？”

“不——我是说我不是——”她通红着脸，“我喜欢历史。喜欢书。喜欢看、看画。”看画一样的人。看你。天啊，怎么办。

“那么，”Grant Stevens对她微笑起来，那是Janie从没见过的笑容，不是对着球队伙伴也不是对着漂亮的金发啦啦队队长的微笑，是一种混合了害羞与喜悦的笑。“也许我可以……送你回家？”

——

Steve走进厨房。“Bucky。”

Bucky喝了柠檬汽水——Steve发现他是把最后一点也喝完了，这么想着的Steve，既心烦意乱，又满怀着爱意——喝完汽水的Bucky转过身来。他的额角和后背都出了汗，没穿上衣的身体线条优美而矫健，和Steve截然不同；刚在建筑工地干完活，给他指甲里留了些污泥，肩膀上的淤青则来自别人失手掉落的横梁；他还非要说这伤没什么大不了。

可他还是很完美。“Bucky，”Steve朝他挥舞手里的小说杂志，“你的肩膀用冰敷过了吗？还有，为什么我是个四分卫？”

“首先我们没有冰，其次，因为你是我理想的梦中情人。”Bucky转动胳膊测试活动范围，痛得皱起脸，还企图掩饰。“我的肩膀没事Steve，别担心。”

“过来。”Steve说。Bucky乖乖走过去趴到沙发上，让Steve用细瘦的双手按摩他背部的肌肉。Steve坐在他身上压着，不让他起来，然后问：“你不是在取笑我吧，嗯？”

“什么？”Bucky想转身，想坐起来。料到他会这样的Steve用手肘磕了他一下。“没有，”Bucky说，“我没有。”

“我可成不了那样的人。四分卫。”他永远做不到，过去现在将来。他看着自己的胳膊，想着自己轻飘飘的病体，容易喘不上气的呼吸，经常漏跳的心脏，和——

“我知道你在想什么。”Bucky说，“Steve，别想了。”

“为什么，”Steve说，“为什么是我呢。你可以——如果你想要这个，想要个——什么人——”

“我不要这样那样什么人。”Bucky说，他努力扭着脖子，露出鬼脸，“我要的是你。就是你，和你该死的尖尖的胳膊肘。上帝保佑。”

“但你写了——”

“这也是你，”Bucky说，“都是你，是真正的你。”

“不是——”

“是我眼里的你。”

“你眼睛有问题。”Steve说。

“有问题的不是你的眼睛嘛。”Bucky说，“你居然会要我。”

“你的话一点都没意思，不好笑。”

“在我写的故事里，”Bucky说，“我就是Jane。”

“你——”Steve说不下去了。夏日阳光对着玻璃呢喃着无声的情话。“是个傻瓜。”

Bucky就那样看着他：你也一样。

“好吧，”Steve说，“我懂你的想法。”

“真的？”Bucky在他身下扭动，“我现在又有点别的想法了。更有意思噢。”

“你居然还能写小说，”Steve说，“这句台词写得糟透了。”说归说，他还是弯下腰亲吻了Bucky。阳光很利落地照着Bucky汗津津的背，他们彼此亲吻着，身体合在了一起，杂志也从Steve手里落到地上。


	4. weird (and kinky) tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4656069/chapters/10746713

摘自《Jama公主与野蛮的佣兵》，作者J.B.Barnes，《奇闻异录》杂志，1940年：

 

“我发誓会将您送回您父王身边，公主，”Rogaz声音低沉地说，抓住了少女的手腕，“真的！”

Jama踢他。

他轻松地第二次抓住她，目光里带着战士那种犀利感。角落里，魔剑兀自轻颤，在这无人问津的时刻默默诵念着命运的咒文。“您不想回去？”

“我希望能嫁给一个自己选择的人！”她怒道，再度企图逃跑。闪电劈了下来，把山洞口附近一棵树劈成了两半，海浪汹涌地发出巨响，令Rogaz的血液也沸腾高歌起来；他从悬崖边拽回公主，粗暴地推到铺盖上，表情狰狞：“外面不安全！”

“总比这里安全，”她反唇相讥，“难道要我和为了钱成为我父亲走狗的家伙在一起？”

他的笑容很冷酷。“我不是任何人的走狗，公主。非得要我给您上一课？”

情不自禁地，Jama体内涌出隐秘而不为人知的颤栗：有什么东西觉醒了，被男人野蛮而原始的态度，强大的力量和战士的灵魂唤起。“那就来给我上一课。”她冷哼着，这就是她的选择，像一个公主那样做出的选择。

男人咧开嘴笑了，把她拉到身边。“不听话的公主，”他低声吼着，“随随便便跑到暴风雨里去的公主，应该受到责罚。高贵的公主。像个孩子一样——”他坐到一块岩石上，他的佩剑就在脚边振动，吟唱；他把公主狠狠按到膝盖上。公主觉得男人的手无处不在——一手抓着她的手腕，一手按着她的腰；她应该挣扎扭动但内心却不想动，顺从地被那极其强大的魄力压制住了——

他重重地掌掴她，一下，又一下，她是个公主，从来没有被这么打过，但那快速而无情的击打透过残破的蕾丝纱裙落在她身上，让她尖叫却无法抗拒；那奇怪的颤栗感又涌上来了，热意奔流，某种渴求从下方沿着脊柱钻进她心底；当男人停手时她狂乱地呼喊：“再来——”

——

Steve读不下去了。Steve心情非常复杂地看着Bucky。“操。”Bucky说，很慢很慢地捞起一只枕头盖在脸上，钻进棉被里。

“别躲。”Steve说。他们都躺在床上，懒洋洋的深夜的缱绻，秋风在外面发出时而尖利时而低沉的啸叫。“但——你想要这个？我的意思是，你当然写得很好，你可以写任何东西。但这个——你是认真的——真的想要，呃——”

Bucky在棉被里动了一下子。被单皱缩起来：陈旧的白色布料映衬着被晒黑的皮肤。

“回答我。”Steve说。他根据故事的角色设定揣摩了一下，应该猜对了吧，就Bucky的反应而言。

“我——”

“说话时看着我。”

Bucky的脸颊从枕头底下露出来，涨得通红，像小说里Jama公主的臀部一样；他无惧地迎着Steve的视线。“是的，我——没错。我是这么想的。”

“你是那么想的。”Steve重复道。风在老公寓的墙外，窗外，呼呼地吹，干劲十足。“那是你想要的吗，Buck？你想让我把你按在膝盖上，把你的屁股打得又红又痛，打得你哭出来？直到你啜泣着喊我的名字，保证自己会做个好孩子，会乖，会听我的话？”

Bucky又动了一下子。他的嘴唇张开着，发出细小的呻吟，颤抖不稳，美妙动人。

“果然如此。”Steve说。

“求你。”Bucky低声说。

“既然这样，好。你过来。”Steve过去连想都没想过——确切说是没想这么多，好吧，就那么一两次，或者有三次吧；特别是早先某一天，Bucky给自己充分准备好，跪在他跟前那美妙的一刻过后——可是现在他明白了，突然就确凿无疑了。“告诉我你在想的，嗯，是什么？是我把你……按在膝盖上吗？”

接着Steve很快想起自己的膝盖，自己那瘦骨伶仃的身体，还有Bucky漂亮的经过日晒的肌肉。他毫无预警地抬起一只手，又不知该放到哪里。风在屋子外面尖叫，非常绝望。

Bucky舔嘴唇。他的视线移到Steve的手上，再移回Steve的脸。

不确定感就在期待中消失了。

“我不知道，”Bucky回答，“我以前也没试过这个，Steve。”

“是，”Steve说，“你没有。但你渴望过，想象过，对吧，Buck？也许是在深夜里，也许是在你写这些小说的时候，就写下了你所有的渴望。想要我打你屁股？”直到这一刻Steve都不清楚自己的话会不会听起来荒谬可笑——哪怕他的老二都已经因为向Bucky说出这番话而体会到了一种堕落的快感，变得性致勃发了。

Bucky哽住呼吸，他一口气吸到一半就跟被打了一拳似的，给Steve的声音打断了。他的性器——Steve对之已经很是熟悉，多亏最近晚上看故事前的热身“运动”——硬了起来，很快地充血勃起：无从遮蔽的赤裸和欲望。

“你还真是很想要。”Steve喃喃着，“瞧瞧你这儿——”Bucky全身都泛起好看的羞色，但那个部位反而更加抬头。展示自己的身体，Steve心想，加上对这种话的特殊偏好——他不想逼Bucky太紧，所以只是试探性地说：“我喜欢你这样子。”毕竟这只是尝试，他从不害怕尝试。

Bucky发出介乎呜咽和呻吟之间的一声。“上帝啊，Stevie——”

“也许我该让你保持下去，”Steve说，“一直保持着。”

Bucky大声说了句粗口，一只手伸下去握住那根东西用力挤捏到疼痛。他在发抖，他瘫在床上，双腿大开，由Steve仔细端详。

“你这又是要干嘛。”Steve说，并不是疑问句的口吻。

“我——操，Steve，你非要我说出来吗——好吧，随便，我快要，已经——我已经——你没说‘可以’，老天，我脑子不清楚了，你没有允许，所以我——”

“很好。”Steve说。Bucky很明显地冷静了下来，手仍然松松地握着那可怜兮兮不得释放的勃起。“我本以为你想要我打你屁股，不过如果你更想——”

“别欺负我了，”Bucky说，“没看见我已经不行了吗。”

“还没到你不行的时候。”

听了这话，Bucky的眼睛又瞪大了。

Steve花了一分钟思考该用什么姿势，他站起来又坐下，背靠着老旧的床头木条栏。也许以后他可以将Bucky的双手捆绑在那些木条上。“过来。”

Bucky没有立刻听懂他的话，但明白以后他就把身体趴到Steve的大腿上，双腿晃荡着，光裸的脚趾刚好擦过地板。他弓起的背部犹如艺术品；Steve想画他，想用炭笔描绘下这一刻，铭记这美丽的一幕。但Steve又知道自己这辈子也决计不会遗忘任何的细节了。微风为之迷醉地匆匆来回掠过。冰凉的夜的空气，揉杂着两人的体温被他吸入肺中。情爱的气息，肌肤相贴的气息，渴求的气息。Bucky的腹部就在他大腿之上，随着急促的呼吸而轻快地起伏。还有Steve的心，跳得那么重，负荷了太多的爱。

“十下。”他说。“我是说，十下起。这一次。第一次。”Bucky缄默地点头。“我不会弄伤你。”

“那——”

“我知道，我知道。这和伤害无关，Bucky。”他目光稳稳地落在Bucky脸上，直到Bucky抬起眼睛。

“是为了感受痛楚。”Steve告诉他，“是为了让你有这样的感受——并不是叫你受伤。”他突然地想起自己让Bucky受伤的那几次：仅仅为了保护Steve而被卷入小巷斗殴的Bucky，为他挡下的攻击，为他挨的拳头；那令人悲痛欲绝的葬礼举办了整整一个月之后Steve冲Bucky嚷嚷的话，Steve对他说就算买了新的铅笔也没用她不会回来了，她死了，我的妈咪已经死了，你改变不了这一点你也改变不了我，出去，让我一个人清净点儿——

他摔断一支笔，把两个半截都扔了出去；可Bucky没走，他只是不声不响地去厨房晃荡来晃荡去，发出足以让人听见的声音提醒Steve他没有走；Steve啜泣着睡过去了，带着恐惧、愤怒、愧疚的泪水。醒来时身上毯子盖到肩膀，Bucky坐在床边地板上捧着一本科幻小说杂志昏昏欲睡；Bucky没有泪意，但他的眼圈是红的。Bucky，Steve像是从阴暗的水里蓦地浮出来似的回忆起，Bucky在那么多年里都不断地跑来他家公寓；当Steve太过没耐心或者病恹恹起不了床的时候，Bucky却向Sarah Rogers学了美式炖牛肉，学了马铃薯面包和蜜桃派。

他想找到摔断的铅笔；他有一种朦胧又迫在眉睫的冲动，催促他画下面前的Bucky，画一副速写给他，请他——

不过他什么也没找着，当时没有，后来偷偷找了几次也一无所获。当时Bucky醒了，打着呵欠说：“我没有睡着噢，你要喝咖啡吗？”而Steve找不到合适的措辞来回答就像他找不到遗失的断铅笔（哪怕过后他很努力地道歉了半天）。Bucky听完他一大堆道歉的话，说“别想啦。”再出去购物时依然不让Steve给柠檬雪糕和薄荷糖付账。

现在的Bucky，就这样完全地赤裸着，问，“你在想什么呢？”

“你。”Steve回答。“还有铅笔。我很抱歉。我不能伤害你。”他不会伤害Bucky，不会让自己那么做。他将这句话当作誓言，无法打破的誓言。他觉得自己的心涨破了，涌出的玛瑙般艳红的血，如同难以估摸不可测算的爱意。

“你不会的。”Bucky说，“你刚自己这么都说来着。”他说得非常诚挚；仿佛他相信这每一个字每一句话，相信Steve的一切。

Steve有些想哭，与过去相同的迫切感涌上来，叫人害怕；他想要满足Bucky、让他知道自己对他的爱有多么深多么远，多么难以名状，这强烈心愿和呼之欲出的紧迫感融合在一起，变成了一种奇怪的情绪。

Bucky的胳膊伸过头顶，双手落在皱巴巴的床单上犹如隐喻：夏季经过日晒的肤色，雪般轻白的织物，这金黄与纯白像是要交由Steve看护的珍宝。“这样放着好吗？我的手。”

“嗯。”Steve咬了嘴唇，尝到血腥镇定了一下。眼前的美景让他的骨头，心脏乃至整个人都像被点燃了。“是的，好。你——要我打你的屁股。现在。”

“除了你还能是别人吗。”Bucky说。

“那我就不客气了，”Steve认真地说，不甚牢靠的理智又回来了，“你这个自以为是的家伙。既然如此，就十下。你能数数吗？”

“我当然可以。”

“说话小心些。”Steve弹着手指，敲击Bucky上翘的臀部曲线。Bucky的每一部分都很美，毋庸置疑；他满足地在这样的敲击下轻叹。“我要你数着，每一下。”

“我可以。”Bucky同意道，不知为何听起来更温顺了。

“好。”Steve最后又说了这么一次，就抬起手。

第一次，第一次落下手掌，拍打声仿佛让整个世界都为止波动。Steve的手落在Bucky的皮肤上。粉红的掌印，边缘模糊。Bucky的呻吟穿透进Steve的灵魂里，喜悦的灵魂包裹着喜悦的呻吟，再也难舍难分。

Bucky有些呆地说：“……一。”

“很好。”Steve同样有些愣怔地回答。他的手很想再来第二次。“很好。”

二。然后是三。然后是四。Bucky的皮肤变得更红；Steve没有打得很用力，应该说他做不到——他可没有那么大的力气——不过加上肩膀动作，他就能做到每一下比原先都更重那么一点点，让Bucky发出非常美妙的声音。诚然，比起力量，让Steve情动的反而是他在掌掴Bucky，是他在Bucky身上留下痕迹这个事实。Bucky在他大腿上扭动，无法保持静止，Steve的阴茎高兴地觉察到这一点。变得硬了。

“呜呜——”Bucky的声音半是痛苦，半是兴奋，破碎而沙哑地带着泪意响起，“五、五……”

Steve愣住了，他的手还抬在半空突然一动不动。“你是不是，是不是希望我停下。”

Bucky扭头看着他，很不屑的样子。“妈的当然不是啦Steve——”说完他立刻咬住嘴唇，全身微微地颤栗了一下子。

“那好吧。”Steve说，他的手还是没动，一动不动，“你要是不能说出‘Yes’，我们这就停下。必须要‘yes’这个词。另外，假如你感觉不好，得叫我停手。”

“你认真的嘛。”Bucky说了一句，又安静下来，凝视Steve的脸。

屋子里的气氛变了。风不再流动，开始聆听这一刻。Bucky的眼睛也变了。Steve不知道如何形容，如何解释：他熟悉的戏谑感消失了，浮现的是一种真切，一种毫无预期会看到的纯粹而发自内心的顺从，和臣服所带来的恬静的喜悦。逐渐弥漫，像花般盛放的喜悦。

Bucky开口了，他说得那么轻，却如碧空之下的水平面一样清晰。“Yes。”

Steve顿了顿，吸了口气。他的胸有点痛，他觉得眩晕，觉得头重脚轻，像Bucky眼里的光彩把他灌醉了，淹没了。给予Bucky想要的东西让Steve感到自己变得更强壮，更凶猛有力；而Bucky则回赠了他太多需要珍惜的东西，让他感到不可思议的柔软。

“Yes？”他说，他必须说话，不说点什么好像不行，无法容纳这汹涌的情感。

“Yes sir。”Bucky说。

Steve，又没料到——他只想着让Bucky回答他受不了了会叫自己停下——他好半天才消化了Bucky的回答，转而说：“直接说我名字，Buck。”

“啊啊。”

“我不是生气。”他抚摸Bucky平坦修长的背脊，惊讶于后者为之轻颤的样子，“我没有生你的气。你做得很棒。我想要你回答我。答应我，如果受不了了会告诉我。”以防Bucky有异议他又加上一句：“我需要你为了我做到这一点，好嘛？要是不知道你感觉好不好，我就做不下去了。”

Bucky闭着眼睛，侧脸颊靠着床单地点头；他看起来很飘飘然，迷迷糊糊地精神也不集中，Steve差点去摇晃他；但随即Bucky还是睁开双眼说：“好的，Steve，好的，我保证会说的。”这急切的口吻让Steve的心都要碎了，Bucky对他的无尽的爱和信任，袒露着，发着光。

他的手来到Bucky的后颈，把玩那儿柔软卷曲的短毛。他的手掌覆上Bucky的脖子，手指弯曲，就弯曲那么一点点。Bucky呼吸一窒，身体绷紧，阴茎抽了一下，有湿黏的体液滴在Steve大腿上。

“噢，”Steve观察着，“你喜欢那样是不是，我感觉得出来，Buck，你都湿答答乱糟糟的了。瞧你的样子，就等着这个了。”Bucky小声地呜咽，蹭着Steve大腿挺动腰身，被话语和感触牵引得更深。

“还不行呢，”Steve说，“还有五下，然后你才可以高潮，就这样在我的腿上，在我给你最后一巴掌的时候出来。”Bucky又呜咽一声，不再扭动，仿佛是默认了。

“很好。”Steve这么说，抬起手，继续刚才的行为。

打到第八下他的手掌已经刺痛，内心生出的阴暗的快感颤栗让阴茎蓄势勃发。之前Bucky在腿上磨蹭时他就硬了；兴奋感已经累积到不可思议的地步让他全身都隐隐作痛，最火热、沉重的，当然还是硬挺的肉棒和下面两个紧绷的球体了。Bucky的后臀布满手印，又红又烫；Steve的手掌就悬在上面，差点就要肌肤相触的距离，汲取那些热量。Bucky呻吟他的名字，请求他，哀求他；Bucky把腿张得更开，抛却羞耻心地趴在Steve大腿上展露那个粉色的紧闭的小洞，那一圈肌肉皱褶。Steve端详着，有了个主意。

他把手掌平贴在Bucky的臀瓣上，随后抬起，落下。不像前几次那么重，但对准了目标，正中那暴露在外的柔嫩的入口。

Bucky整个都绷紧了，他快速地呼吸和啜泣，像被Steve吓得不行；不过很快他又发出悠长的呻吟，似乎放松地接纳了这疼痛，卸下全部的防线，身体兴奋得直抖。他的阴茎不断滴落体液，Steve动了动腿，故意蹭他，引来又一次呻吟。

“那不算计数啊。”Steve存心说；Bucky喘了一会儿吃力地开口：“九，Steve……”

“很好。”Steve夸奖他，“太好了。你想高潮是不是？”

“是的，”Bucky轻声说，“Steve。”

“在我打最后一下时就可以了。准备好了吗？”

Bucky的手指攥紧床单。“准备好了。”

这一次格外重的拍击让两人一同叫出了声。Bucky那可怜的饱受欺凌的小洞收缩着颤抖着，被Steve弄得更红了；他从头到脚趾都在哆嗦，一边喊着“十——”一边射出来，身体不由自主地抽搐，阴茎射出浊液，洒在他的腹部和Steve大腿上，一波又一波。

Steve的喉咙哽住了，他不知道自己说了什么，大概是某句不堪入耳，又带着虔诚和惊叹的话吧；他握住自己的阴茎，微微俯下身，勉强套弄了一到两下就匆忙对准Bucky，在突如其来的强烈的美妙高潮中射到Bucky刚被掌掴完毕的臀肉上。

释放过后，Bucky软绵绵地趴着，小声吸鼻子；Steve艰难地呼吸，好不容易平过气来，抓着Bucky好让两人都躺倒在床上。Bucky立刻蜷起身体钻进他怀里；Steve抚摸他的背，抱着他，说他做得很棒，棒极了，那么美，那么无可挑剔，是Steve见过最好的人，是他的好哥们儿，永远是；Steve说自己觉得特别骄傲，他的Bucky是最棒的……

Bucky平静下来，才喃喃地说：“……你的。”

“说得没错，”Steve说，“就是这么回事，毕竟你让我打你屁股，把你弄成这样，还射得你一身都是。”Bucky又哆嗦了一阵，Steve拍拍他，安抚他，叹了口气。“你是我的了，Buck。”

“一直都是。”Bucky说，因为脸都埋在Steve颈窝里而显得话音模糊。

“傻瓜。”Steve揶揄道，亲吻Bucky的头顶。Bucky的小腿正摆在Steve的脚边，Steve就勾住他一条腿。“你还醒着吗？”

“没有。”

“想谈谈吗？”

“不想。”

“你好吗？”

“好。”Bucky停止逃避。他的睫毛湿漉漉的，但他在微笑。他朝Steve笑了一下，继续窝到原来的位置，垂着头，很温顺，满足而幸福。“你呢？”

“也好。”Steve的下巴抵着Bucky的脑袋。他感觉也很好。“其实我刚才不是问你好不好。”

“嗯？”

“你做得很好。”Steve解释说。

“你可以别说这些话了。”Bucky朝着他的颈窝说，“我没事。”

“不，听着，”他轻戳一下Bucky的肋骨；他觉得他们之间的这一次，从未有过，既脆弱易碎又意味深长的这件事，需要确认更多。“你是个好作家。”

“是啦，但我搞不懂你把刚才那件事当作什么了。”Bucky说。

“笨蛋。”Steve嘟哝。感觉如此美好。他和Bucky，仍然是原来的他们。“不是你写的吗。写得很对，Bucky。让我也有了那种想法，想要占有你。你做得很棒。”

Bucky抬头。他的眼睛亮晶晶的，充满希冀：大而湛蓝，眼角还有一点泪水，是Steve第一次见到的幸福又满足的样子；Steve想让他永远这么幸福，这么快乐。“真的吗？”

“真的。”Steve坚决地表示道，很用力地吻住他。“你做得很棒。”


	5. science fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4656069/chapters/10785374

摘自一部早期草稿，该故事最终定稿为《放逐火星》，作者J.B.Barnes，《科幻小说》杂志，1941年：

——

从地球出发四月又两天之后，航天局探险家James“Maddy”Roberts紧急降落在火星上；他心想这次大概完蛋了。

试飞进行得非常完美。指令官祝他一路顺风，他的姐姐也来欢送他出发。一切都很顺利，直到降落架无法开启，直到他和飞船在火星地表颠簸，翻滚，碰撞；岩石在光滑的机身上划拉出很狰狞的长条。尽管如此，他还是活下来了。

还算幸运，他想着，蹒跚地站起来。

——

“他的名字叫James Madison Roberts。”床上，Bucky蜷缩着窝在Steve旁边，一侧是温暖，一侧是冰冷的寒冬；他假装在看手里的书——一本纪实文学，讲述飞行器日新月异的发展，和将来不可避免会出现的飞行轿车和悬浮公路之类——一边让Steve阅读自己尚未发表的故事。

“James Madison……Roberts。”Steve说，“真的要这样写吗Bucky？也太直白了吧。”

“闭嘴，Steve。”

“但我没说不喜欢。”

“闭嘴，Steve！”

——

火箭飞船上用于长途通讯的无线电坏了。有合适的零件说不定还能修好。他摆弄了半天。

他检查过一遍装备。带了足够食物和水供他在任务期间吃喝，但如果无法向航天局发送消息，对方可能会以为他死了。他们知道他坠机了。不会派遣救援。

他嘴巴发干。

我在火星上。Maddy Roberts心想。这个念头令他欢欣鼓舞了一会儿。他弯腰捡起一块火星岩石，靴子底下的沙石和泥土细软得匪夷所思，随着他踏出的每一步而被碾碎。目之所及，宏伟而荒凉。

他好像看见了什么银色的东西，一丝光芒从他眼角闪过。

他转过身。什么也没有。也许是海市蜃楼，像沙漠里那种，或是夏天柏油马路上方热气造成的视觉扭曲。他看了下宇航服上生命体征的读数；状态非常良好，稍微有一点点脱水，但不严重。

过了一会儿他放弃修理无线电了。

火星上闪烁着不同层次的红：赭石，橘红，砖红。宇航服内的温度在升高，没到难耐的地步，暂时还没有。

Maddy Roberts看向上空的群星，他又想着：我是第一个登上火星的人。在这个世界上，我是第一个站在这里看着这些星星的人。

眼角又有亮光一闪。

他撇开头，假装去修理报废的可怜舱门。

那道光距离近了一些，他猛地转身扑上去。

“搏斗”好像立刻就宣告结束了，他们直接躺在地上，Maddy稍居上方，而外星人——反正肯定不是人类——被他压着。那家伙很用力地踢了他几脚；他的腰痛死了。

“我不会伤害你，”他说，“但那是我的飞船。”说完他才意识到自己的话有多蠢，难道对方能听懂英语或者其他地球语言吗。

外星人也看着他。他感觉那歪头的动作是在表示疑惑，却无法确定；总之，他几乎要忘了呼吸。

这个外星人——

不能说是“美”之类的形容。和人类很像，体型相仿只是略瘦小一圈，肢体外形也和人类相差无几，不过双臂下方还有额外一双手臂。不能说肌肉很发达，也不算太阴柔，介乎两者之间，瘦削苗条的小个子，看不出是男是女却毫无脆弱感；他的皮肤如月般洁白，头发却是阳光的金黄，既有些空灵又有些怪诞，绝非人类，却很迷人。是的。迷人。

——

“那个种族有三种性别。”Bucky说，他又把脑袋搁在Steve肩上一起看了，这次连装装样子都懒得，“他们很喜欢做爱。各种组合都行。”

“那这个故事里，”Steve听明白了，“不只是我？”

Bucky挪开身体躺到床的另一边。他玩着自己那本纪实文学的封面，小声说：“那要看你怎么——”

“我说的不是你和几个外星人做爱。”Steve澄清道，“我的意思是，你把自己也写了进去。你说过——呃，你说什么来着。你爱一个人。不管他是谁。不管他的外表如何。你曾对我这么说过。”

“……对啊。”Bucky面向书本喃喃道。封面上的飞行器并没有回答他。

“现在你则是在告诉所有人。”Steve说，“我的话，原本就知道寓意，但尽管你用外星人题材以便脱离现实，也总有别人会读到这个故事。他们会发现，人类可以去爱一个有六根手脚的外星人，或者不管他什么颜色什么形状，不管他是怎样的人甚至是怎样的存在。这想法真是——”他一时找不到合适的措辞了。比我所知的任何事都要勇敢，他心想。这和在小巷子里与人对打不一样。伸出手，和对方交流，握住对方的手而不是单纯地殴打。

“我的编辑不是很喜欢第一稿。”Bucky趁着这个间隔说，“太……外星了，我猜。”他的话语和眼神都避开了Steve，带着更多的言下之意和郁郁不乐。

“还欠着你稿费的那个？”Steve伸出手握住了他的，把玩起他这位不快乐的小说家的手。Bucky抬头，有点吃惊地没有反抗。

Steve问：“要我下次和你一道去，给他脸上来一拳吗？”Bucky就大笑，他的笑容很不可思议，也很甜蜜，如同他笔下的火星上的河流。

——

外星人歪过头。他——她——它——没有说话；在Maddy的打量下显得迷茫和费解。它躺着没动，很放松，被压着也没有挣扎。

“好吧。”Maddy叹息着爬起来。他腰带里有把激光枪，但他又觉得这位新露面的同伴不是什么危险的存在。

外星人好像对他的反应很有兴趣。对他很有兴趣而且——好奇；Maddy认为这应该算是好奇，这个外星人也应该是在问候吧；它站起来，仔细研究他的破飞船，明明刚才Maddy还准备着要保护他仅存的财产，此刻却已经深信这家伙没有恶意……

“你在我脑子里，”Maddy怒吼，又摸向武器，“心灵感应？”

对方表现出一副啼笑皆非的样子，还耸肩。如果是个人，大概就会说：显而易见。

火星人长得像天使，但会嘲讽人。他暗忖。谁能想得到呢？

我不是火星人。那家伙说。Maddy仿佛能更清晰地听见对方的话，或者说是感应能力更进一步了，如同调至正确波段的无线电。我也是来探险的，和你一样。

——

“它们的文化发展就是建立在探险追求上。”

“你是打算自己把故事给我讲一遍还是让我来看？读你的书去。”

——

我的飞船还能启动。外星人告诉他。但是没有燃料了。也许我们可以资源交换。

周围是一望无垠的火星地表：一个充满可能性的世界，一个在此时，此地，接纳了两个外来生命的世界。

——

“哦，那句话，我喜欢。我还有一句写得很不错，在——”

“Bucky，去泡咖啡或者干点别的都行！”

——

在炎热的火星上，他们把两艘破飞船拖到一块儿；外星人的飞船闪着银光，形状尖细优美。Maddy觉得自己的飞船在它旁边就像一根剥了皮的香蕉。他偷偷瞟着这艘外星科技产物，心想说不定他还能拍张照片，带点新知识回去。前提是要回得去。这个外星人虽然又瘦又小，力气倒很大，而且十分能干，叫人不爽。除此以外就是……手脚加起来有六根。

你不必担心，它说，你可以把想要的都带回去。我们不是自私的种族。

“那一定让你们很受欺负。”

受欺负？

“就是，被别人占去便宜。因为你们太善良了。”他知道对方可以读取自己的思维。大声讲话只是为了打破沉默。他这习惯很顽固。

外星人那双蓝色和黑色的螺旋纹眼睛困惑地望向他。他们都穿着宇航服，但头盔透明，而且两人正面对面站得非常近。

太过善良，外星人说，这种概念并不存在。还有，你很孤独。

Maddy Roberts，他曾经快要举行婚礼，可结果却是一场葬礼，再后来他就参加了这个航天计划；他回答说：“我没有。”

我的飞船内部比较凉快。外星人说，Maddy总觉得它原本想说的不是这个。你愿意进来坐坐吗？

——

“咖啡？还有，那个，这还是我们俩的故事。我是说，男主角没有和三个外星人做，只有一个，他只要那一个。”

“什么？”

“你刚刚说——”

“我知道了好吗，Bucky。”

——

火星上有峰峦起伏的荒漠和川流不息的河道，是火山喷发和地壳移动的结果，尘土不断飞扬，错综复杂的环形山和平原如同等待开发的疆域，一片未知的土地，是未来，而非过去。

Maddy和外星人坐在外星飞船小小的驾驶舱里从屏幕往外看。他们都把头盔摘了，外星飞船内部空气和地球多少有点相似，氧含量略高，呼吸起来也很舒服。

是说，我有名字。外星人说。你可以别直接叫我“外星人”了。它又显示出嘲讽的姿态，碍事的微微闪光的手脚，四条胳膊都抱着胸，双脚搁在控制台上。

“好吧，”Maddy说，“但你又没告诉我你的名字，对吧。”外星人发出很短促的叫声，Maddy觉得应该是笑。它没有可以说话的嘴巴，这一点很明显。

怎么，你觉得没有嘴巴是退化？心灵感应在语言不通的时候用起来最好啦。顺便说一句我的名字叫Stevenjkpahtradamor。

“好吧，我知道了，Steve。”

Steve哼了一声。窗外，尘土再度飞旋，仿佛要卷起一场沙尘暴。上空——

——

“Steve是个地理学家。那算是他的专长。后来他们俩就一起收集岩石了。再后来，还做爱了。”

“Buck，我向上帝发誓，你再这样打断我，我就把你嘴巴堵起来绑在床上。”

——

上空是宇宙，令人目眩神迷的宇宙无限延展着，包围着他们，让Maddy Roberts有种非常怪异的感觉。他是那么渺小，但又那么安全。还有那个外星人——Steve——的存在，也极大地给了他安心感；这漫长而疯狂的一天，飞船坠毁，他孤身登上火星，脚下是红色的岩石，而现在一切都有了Steve的陪伴——

——

“嘿，Steve？你想知道接下来发生了什么嘛？”


	6. letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2015年的Steve读到了Bucky战争期间写的信。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4656069/chapters/10879325

    摘自一封信，为James Barnes相应哈珀杂志1942年的征稿而写，收录于1943年出版的特刊《我们为何而战！来自大洋彼岸的勇敢战士的信》。  
  
 _是说，这不是我平常写的那种，但当队友们发现我是个作家时，完蛋了，他们威胁说要胡编乱造些东西然后署上我的名字投稿，我真是不动笔不行。我是为你们写的，伙计们！尽管我知道这应该是为家人，为杂志读者，或者为美国而写的信，不过——嘿，我是个作家，对吧？是你们硬要我写这不拿手的玩意儿。（至于我一般都写什么？好吧，如果有人对此感兴趣的话——不管你们想不想知道啦，我说了，我是个作家，应该解释清楚——并非很了不起、很严肃的内容，也许你们根本就没听说过我。或许当你们购买了一本地摊文学杂志，或者在报亭前驻足的话，可以看到——罪案小说，浪漫小说，科幻小说，奇奇怪怪的小说，诸如此类。正像我说的，没什么了不起。）_  
  
 _征稿要求我们谈谈自己。告诉身在家乡的同胞我们是谁，我们在做什么，前线生活如何。要说第一条：嗨，我是James，也可以被叫做Barnes中士——这头衔听起来还很光鲜呢。至于其他的，唔，我来说说眼下我们正在忙活什么吧，也许那可以让大家对我们在这里的日常有个清晰的概念——_  
  
 _我们刚在森林里一块空地上搭好过夜帐篷，这真是老式童话里的那种，幽暗的神秘绿林。我们快要回到大部队所在的基地了——去执行了一项不太方便公开的任务，原本今晚能赶回去，但大家有些累，我不想催得太紧。等我的队员们读到这里肯定要不以为然啦，你们要是抱怨，我早晚会知道！不过现在我得为所有人负责，所以。（另外，这么做也出于我的私心，我需要花时间写作。就是这样。）_  
  
 _我们坐在森林里，在这安静的阴影中；我们生了一堆篝火，木柴噼啪作响，细小的火星徐徐飘扬起来仿佛要奔赴群星。夜晚很冷，但篝火的热度让人很舒服；我坐在树上，用一本书权当垫板——我随身带着一两本平装书，如果队伍表现良好，我们还会有读书时间。也许这听起来很滑稽，很违和，然而，时不时地，魔幻小说也好，廉价西部故事读本也好，Lewis Carroll的童话也好，在这里，这些幻想的故事远比一切来得真实。_  
  
 _小队的人们在打扑克，聊天。总有人随身携带扑克。这回是Jim Morita，他来自弗雷斯诺，正耍诈赢遍所有人。这能让他们不再多去思考任务的事，不要再思考哪些队友受了伤，挨了打，缺胳膊少腿，甚至——不在了。因为这简直就是稀松平常的事儿，森林里的家常便饭。_  
  
 _他们拿饼干做赌注；在这儿，饼干是很宝贵的食物，如果在家乡的你读到这封信，能不能请你多寄一些过来？说实话，饼干和袜子这两样我们从来都不够，当然它们的好处完全不相同就是了。巧克力也很棒，可惜常常融化，所以我们最偏爱薄脆姜饼和有柠檬味儿的点心。另外，有人在告诉我，“那种带杏仁的小饼干”。好，记下了。_  
  
 _好像他们为了最后一份姜饼藏在哪儿吵起来了，有人玩了一把扑克不付赌资。等我一会儿，中士要去履行职责。_  
  
 _我把姜饼吃了。_  
  
 _言归正传。_  
  
 _我不希望有人认为战争就像在空地上野餐露营，生生火堆，吃吃饼干。战争不是这样的。正因此，我要告诉你们一部分的真相——当然不是我们去执行了什么任务，那个不能说。我要告诉你们任务完成后的事情。人们在战争中死去。都是些很好的人。他们死得糊里糊涂的，有时候你不得不需要扑克，需要互相嘲笑，需要童话故事，因为——_  
  
 _好吧，完成任务之后，我们在回基地的路上。队伍里有个副官，新来的小子，初出茅庐但聪明极了，特长是解锁德军密码。我们成功完成任务，把德国人气疯了，他们在我们最可能的撤退路线上设置了一些，嗯，陷阱，可因为有好些人受伤，我们只能走那条路线。那陷阱太恶心了，让人慢慢死去的那种——我说过，他们被我们气疯了。然后，绝大多数陷阱，我们都及时发现。_  
  
 _昨晚，小副官去巡逻，在我们的新驻扎地附近快速巡视一遍，结果。_  
  
 _我也说过，我们找到了绝大多数。那种恶心的陷阱。_  
  
 _这一个附带了埋在底下的炸药，他来不及处理了。_  
  
 _听着，我不希望有人认为战争是——_  
  
 _让我换一种说法。战争很可怕。这个故事，也是个可怕的故事。现在，我已经讲了两个故事了，你们都能明白吧，明白我们在什么地方，我们在做什么，我们经历的这些和那些。我们需要急救包，需要饼干，最好还要干燥的袜子。当我们回去做简报时，得写一封信寄给副官的父母家人。_  
  
 _这场战争，是——_  
  
 _这场战争有其意义。我们为了正义而战。为了那些需要帮助的，同样也在战斗的人——他们和我们一起战斗，一起反击，我们的加入给他们带来极大的帮助。我想说，战斗是胜利的，大家都活下来了，都能继续活下去。_  
  
 _还有我的伙计们——你们，我的战友，硬要我写这封信的人——是我所知道的最棒的人。此时此刻，读着这封信的你们可能不相信我，因为有两个家伙正在学猴子叫，还有一个在用一支坏掉的口琴吹着荒腔走板的噪音（我说的就是你，Falsworth）。但他们曾经救过我的命，他们互相救了对方，有无数次彼此依靠着战斗下去。他们受过伤，他们也生病，吃了枪子儿，他们原本可以回家却选择继续在这里战斗。我们都在战斗。一起。对此我感到前所未有的骄傲。（只除了那支破口琴）_  
  
 _现在我要在这里，在这封信里向你们承诺：在归去之日，你们都是英雄。我不能保证能照顾好你们，不能保证你们的安全——但我可以手按圣经向上帝发誓我会尽力。你们值得。你们值得我付出一切，尽我这个中士的全力，让你们回家。战争是丑陋的，毋庸置疑，我们也将一如既往拼命战斗下去。我真心地，想对你们，对家乡的读者们说：我无法保证每个人都活着回去。但我可以保证这个。_  
  
 _我发誓，回到故土的你们，都是英雄。_  
  
   
  
 ——————  
  
  
    James Barnes中士写给（？）Steve Rogers的信，日期不详，未完成，未寄送，半烧毁；1998年，国际战争纪念联合会从一个大约建于1942年的军营遗址中找到这封信并做了复原；史密森尼博物馆展出该信件，直至2013年，与Barnes中士的其他遗物一起寄送给Steven Grant Rogers队长。  
  
 _好冷，我很想你。_  
  
 _我写了很长一篇关于战争，英雄主义和爱国主义的文章，都怪那群家伙硬要我写；不过还有一小部分原因，是我想看看自己是否还能写点东西。自从到这儿来了以后就没怎么写作了。没那个心情。这里实在距离美妙幻想太过遥远，也毫无浪漫气息，我都不知道该怎么说。_  
  
 _我写了那个副官的事，写了我的慷慨陈词，一大堆。该死，他们也许会把那封信印刷出来。我不想说谎，Stevie，那正是其重要之处。那都是事实，但却是那种像狙击手发出一颗子弹击中你的脊梁骨似的，让你只能流血而亡的事实。_  
  
 _人们不会懂。也或许是我在胡说八道吧。你一定会这么说的。会笑话我。_  
  
 _我没告诉他们，从雪地里的火车铁轨下面，找到了一只小小的女孩儿的鞋子。只是一只鞋，别的什么都没了。_  
  
 _也没告诉他们那次看到一个被烧毁的小镇——那是整整一个镇子——时，Dum Dum说：“好吧，起码不是冻死的”，当时我们都笑了，当时，我们有一半人都生着冻疮，雪下个不停，这话听起来好笑但平常根本没人会开这种玩笑，任何人都不应该把它当作玩笑；可事实就是如此，事实比这更糟糕。_  
  
 _~~我真他妈累极了~~_  
  
 _我写那个副官和地雷陷阱，但没写当时我也在场。大概距离五英尺，还是十英尺。我去找他问个事儿，究竟是什么也忘记了，反正不重要。（别那样，我没事，别摆出那种脸啊，上帝，Steve。我不会骗你的，只是被冲击波掀得远了一点儿，有几个淤青，没受伤。）我们队的人受了很大打击，他们很喜欢那小子，虽然是个新手但也是个很好的人。你知道接下来我说了什么吗？_  
  
 _我对他们说，我们要继续战斗。我说我们要坚持到底。我说这些话是因为当时只有我能籍着中士这个头衔，告诉他们要让副官为我们骄傲，让所有人为我们骄傲；我们必将以英雄的身份回家，这就是我们过来的目的——不是要变得漂亮，甚至不是为了活下来，单纯就是在我们所处的每一个国家拼命地战斗下去。这是一场为了生存权利的战斗。听了我的话，有些人眼泪都出来了。一个瘦小的二等兵还对我说“谢谢你，中士”，好像很崇拜我，好像我是他的指明灯。_  
  
 ~~ _真他妈的。_~~  
  
 ~~ _我很累，很想你_~~  
  
 _这里很冷，我很想念你，看在上帝份上，我真的想你。你那笨拙又尖利的手肘，细胳膊细腿，还有你要跟人干架时笑起来的样子。晚上你总把脚埋在我的脚下。混蛋起来又叫我滚开，甚至对我颐指气使。在你画画的时候整个人都沐浴在阳光里，被阳光笼罩着，表情那么沉静地画出别人前所未见的作品。我不敢打搅，屏住呼吸看着你，仿佛看见天使在歌唱；能看一眼都已经是馈赠了，我已经成为全世界最幸运的小子。_  
  
 _我不希望你到这儿来。你肯定要恨我，但这是我的心里话。我得知道你是在别的地方，正晒着太阳，又暖和，又安全地生活着。我得知道这些值得我去——_  
  
 _~~知道你会为我骄傲~~_  
  
 ~~ _知道我还是属于你的 你的Bucky 你的_~~  
  
 ~~ _有时候我都不确定自己还是不是了_~~  
  
 _刚才那个瘦小的二等兵来问——他叫Joe，来自俄克拉荷马——他问我是自己参军还是被征收的。我说那不重要。这是一场意义重大的战斗。我愿意上前线。_  
  
 _可我也想回家。一直都冷得受不了，再多的火也暖和不起来。我只想碰碰你的手。_  
  
 _你觉得鱼和熊掌能够兼得吗？拥有两样会互相抵消的事物？你总是比我更会看出对与错，黑与白。考虑到你的视力这还挺好笑的，不过我猜你看到的都是别人发现不了的东西吧。（嘲笑了你的视力，别打我啊。我爱你的眼睛Stevie，尽管你是个色盲，还把我那件全世界最丑的屎绿色衬衫说成褐色。或者你就来打我吧。我也想念你的拳头。）_  
  
 _我只想碰碰你。想回家，躺在我们的床上，脑袋枕着你的腿，感觉你的手揪着我的头发闭上眼睛。有时候我心想只要那样就足够了。有时候我心想，只要再给我一次那种体验，再让我躺在你身边，叫我死了也没关系，抛下一切升天，我也会很幸福。_  
  
 _听了这话你又要揍我。可你不在这儿，所以我就老实坦白了。要说接下来该坦白些什么的话——_  
  
 _上帝，我爱你。_  
  
 _知道这话我们已经说过了，可也有没说出来的——“好啦，好啦，你是爱我，我也爱你啊蠢货——”你会这么说，你总这么说。我是认真的。我已经为你昏了头，无法自拔，深爱着你了，Steve。我没想乱来，也不是开玩笑。这次真不是。我从未——_  
  
 _我爱你。_  
  
 _别觉得你非回应不可。不愿意的话也别纠结了。我了解你，Steve Rogers。别那样。这不是你的义务，我更不用你为我的行为负责。没必要，我是说，别勉强自己，好吗？_  
  
 _我只想把这句话说出口：我爱你，Steve。如我所说，这不是请求，你不用想太多。只想把这句话说出口，就够了。_  
  
 _该死的。你无视这段话吧。这封信都当没看过吧。_  
  
 _嘿，我得走了，Philips想见我——他要么是为了那桩大张旗鼓的护送任务和之前高能来复枪的事儿表扬我（好像我还没跟你讲这事，可我现在不想再回忆太多，所以你就等着吧）（别说那话，Steve，你这个超级伪君子，先自己保重）——要么，是为了上礼拜他帐篷里那只鸡，打算狠狠教训我了。（让我为自己辩护一下，当时我大概有点醉了，他却说他想“来一点真正的新鲜食物”，说是对鼓舞斗志有好处；你该看看我们小队的人笑疯的样子，没人知道是我干的，我保密可严实了。）也或许两者皆非，我听说要发起一次大进攻了，似乎是针对某个纳粹的要塞，说不定他是想听听一名神枪手的意见——_  
  
 _晚点再聊了，废柴——_  
  
——  
  
      
    “Bucky——”  
  
    2015年的Bucky，刚走进大厦里属于他们的那一层就立刻飞奔到Steve身边。他发带松松的，穿了条海蓝色弹性绝佳的瑜伽裤和一件美国队长LOGO帽衫，眼中立刻带上了忧虑。“Steve？你在读什么东西？别说又是SHIELD给我做的不稳定性评估报告——”  
  
    “不是那个。”Steve抬眼，靠在Bucky身上。Bucky，还站着，就比Steve高了些；至少比坐在餐桌上的Steve要高。他将胳膊环住Steve而后者就把脸贴在那隔了一层毛绒绒的帽衫的腹部；就那么一瞬，Steve觉得自己的个子又变小了，又有了那种安全感，正如他的身体所记忆的那样。  
  
    他长吁一口气，重新坐直——Bucky的手就在他肩头，没有触碰到，踌躇不决般——Steve说：“我从来都不知道——为什么不告诉我——你在前线时的心情，还有你对战争和对我的感觉；那时你总跟在我后头可你从来不说——”  
  
    Bucky眯起眼睛，不是对着Steve，而是桌上那整齐的贴有博物馆标签的纸盒。纸盒一动不动，极力表现着它的无辜无害，无伤大雅。  
  
    Bucky拿起第一封信。他快速浏览了一两段，用三种语言骂了句什么。“为什么他们现在寄给你这个？为什么你现在还要看这个？Steve，到底怎么了？”  
  
    注意言辞，Steve心想。冬兵和Bucky Barnes过去的说话方式不同：他能理解并表达出情感，比如——谁他妈是Bucky？这句话，将永远象一道伤痕似的烙在Steve心头，却又代表着希望，因为这句话的确传达出了某种情感——他还懂得怎么下命令，并且学会了只在必要时刻开口，省去多余词藻，以完成任务并回避那些招致特定后果的问题；他太擅长这件事了，让Steve心痛不已。不过如今的Bucky可以在十分放松或者十分激情的时刻从那可怕的毫无思想的状态下脱离出来。最近，他渐渐地越发远离那种状态了，正如此刻。  
  
    “他们没有，”Steve说，“寄给我是，呃，两年前的事了。我只是——以为里面会有点儿，值得一看的东西。Bruce还好吗？”  
  
    “Bruce让我问候你，说如果你愿意的话，欢迎一起加入做瑜伽。我想他是希望能多一到两个同伴吧。Stark一直拒绝。”Bucky打量那颇具危害性的信，然后放在桌上。日光从厨房的窗口跳进来，照着他的手。“你知道，那不是我了。”  
  
    “那不叫‘不是你’。”Steve还想说更多。他想说：你觉得瑜伽没有用，我知道你就是这么想的，但你还是会去，因为Bruce喜欢有人陪伴一起做；我是那么爱你，你竟一无所知，我爱你。  
  
    Bucky叹气，非常无奈的，充满人情味的叹气——他长腿弯曲，滑坐在厨房的地板上，手臂搁在竖起的膝盖上，背靠Steve的小腿，脑袋往后仰看着Steve的脸。他的头发彻底从发带里钻出来，深色的发丝就落在Steve穿着睡裤的膝头。  
  
    Steve伸手把他眼前的几根头发拨开，然后手就留在那儿。Bucky歪过脑袋迎合他。  
  
    “这才是我。”Bucky说，“我只想让你知道。”  
  
    “我明白。”Steve说。这一姿势包括了顺从，服从，身体位置比主人更低，表达出从属的意思。Bucky Barnes曾经，在数十年前，就心甘情愿地跪在Steve脚边。  
  
    “就算我还记得些什么，”Bucky说，“就算我记得自己写了什么——那一封信，Steve，我没想起来，对不起。不过就算我记得——”  
  
    “我明白。”Steve又说。“那是你写给曾经的某个人——我不再是当初那个人了。我们都不是。我只是觉得如果你告诉我该多好。是不是很愚蠢？现在还这么想。”  
  
    “不。”Bucky的胳膊动了动，一只手勾住Steve的脚踝，紧紧勾住。这个早晨——时间已近中午，带着懒洋洋的感觉，世界和平而毫无威胁——如花瓣舒展一般，如指尖轻抚皮肤一般，平静地流逝过去。“你失去了一个人。你一直没法接受。没法真正接受。所以，悲伤也好，悼念也好。你想怎样都行。”  
  
    “我有你。”  
  
    “但我不是原来的他了。你失去的是他，你爱的也是他。”  
  
    “你他妈什么时候学会跟我说这种话了。”Steve喃喃着，空闲的那只手捂住Bucky的眼睛，同时继续抚摸Bucky的头发，按摩他头痛剧烈的太阳穴，重新铭记Bucky给他的感触。  
  
    “我和Sam谈过。还有我的心理治疗师。还有——”Bucky顿了顿，嘴角不带笑意地上扬了。“脑子里被硬塞过一些东西。人类心理学。预测对方的反应。我大概是世界上最能要人命的心理专家。”  
  
    “这个，”Steve说，用光溜溜的脚趾轻轻戳他大腿，“好像是我听过的最恐怖的事情啊。我可是能花一整个下午帮Tony设计训练机器人的。我没事。”  
  
    “我知道你没事。”Bucky说，“我就在这里，你也在，而且，我爱你。”那些信和那个纸盒都静悄悄地待在桌面上，木质桌面上的这些纸，都变成仅仅意味着过去的东西了：回忆，不错的回忆。  
  
    Steve就对他说：“我爱你。”他希望自己的话能再恳切一些，眼睛能再真挚一些。  
  
    “嗯。”Bucky说，“这个我也知道。”他的拇指仿佛要安抚似的摸了摸Steve脚踝的骨头，然后手就偷偷往上，钻进Steve的睡裤里，挑逗。“抱我去床上。把我干昏。我柔韧性很好，刚做完Bruce那套高阶瑜伽，别浪费这个状态。”  
  
    “那倒不错，”Steve说，“如果你非有此意，要记得是你先挑战的。”他站起来时也没放开Bucky的头发，Bucky哆嗦了一下，目光变暗，充满了欲望。  
  
    “Bucky。”Steve悄声地呼唤，像是不经意，又像是着迷；Bucky这么想着站起来——他还是让Steve的手停留在原处——上前一步双手环抱住他，在他们的厨房里拥抱Steve。Steve的体内被涌出的爱和渴望涨得发痛。  
  
    仿佛过了整整的一个永远，Bucky期待地开口：“……你也可以就在厨房里干我。”Steve大笑，吻他，把他抱到床上，如Bucky所说的尽情享用他的柔韧性。因为现在他可以这么做了。他们都可以，一起。  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. memoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4656069/chapters/11000954

摘自《严冬消融》，作者James Barnes，这是他正在创作中，尚未出版的回忆录。

——

当Steve说出我的名字时，我才活了过来。

那时我并没意识到这一点——真的，至今也感觉不真切。可他认识我，而我——

我认识他。我这么说。这一点我没告诉Steve。他以前以为——现在还是以为——我不认识他。我不知道自己是什么人，那个时候。可他——并非因为名字。Bucky，Bucky是谁？——而是他的声音。我认识那个声音。在某个很深很深，没有被染指的地方，惊恐万状地探出一只手。我认识那个声音。

我认识他，我说。结果他们给我洗脑了。

他们以为给我洗脑就行了吧，我想他们就是这么认为的。大多数日子里，我的记忆仍有些混乱古怪，但记忆正在恢复。我记得自己一直想着他们要把那个人抹消了。那个桥上的男人。我的。蓝眼睛。

他们以为成功抹消了这份记忆，但他们无法将Steve从我心里抹去。他们绞尽脑汁但做不到。我常会迷迷糊糊的，但这一点很清楚。Steve也许是我一生中做过的全部的好事，是所有美好的集合；有时候，他大概是我仅存的了。而且我认识他。

他想要我重新活过来。那么好的一个人，愿望落在我身上。

现在我就正写着这本书，所以，我想大家都知道了。我回来了，至少大部分的我回来了。因为Steve Rogers呼唤我的名字而重新活过来。

——

“你在哭吗？”

“没有，”Steve说，“洋葱。”说着他抹了把脸。

“我们又没有洋葱。”Bucky说。跪在地上的他稍微直起身体，靠过去触碰坐在沙发上的Steve的脸，冰凉的金属手指尖如亲吻般。他一直懒洋洋地放松地半蜷缩在地上，过去那种经过训练的僵硬而服从的跪姿变成倚靠着Steve的腿，一边还三心二意地翻着小说书——就封面看起来是一本什么太空猪之类的。Steve则垂下一只手揉弄他的头发，拇指在他后颈处按摩；Bucky就歪着脑袋沉浸在他的抚摸中。

Steve没有说“你不必待在地上”这种话；Steve知道Bucky很明白这一点。他们的生活变得充满了选择：过去的创伤在一定程度上还有影响，但选择始终如一；哪怕他们没有经历过那些事情，也总会一起找到幸福。总之他们俩都很喜欢Steve的手安抚Bucky这件事。Steve心里想着。就这样吧，就这么决定了。

“那你是在哭。”Bucky指出。“因为我们没有洋葱。”冬兵遗忘了不少人与人的社交手段和日常生活交流对话的技巧，不过这次并不是生硬的回答；这一次，只是Bucky Barnes，带着好像被吓到的笑容看着Steve；仿佛每一次发现Steve会为他流泪都是那么伤感而惊讶的事情。

“笨蛋。”Steve说。他闭上眼睛侧过脸，金属擦碰着皮肤留下细微的感受；睁眼时，他看见对方直视自己的浅蓝色双眸。“只是我爱你爱得心都痛了。”

“我知道，”Bucky说，“我知道，废柴。我也爱你。”


	8. 幸福的结局

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4656069/chapters/11119466

  
  
    _大片即将上映！拿破仑战争时期，爱和奉献的故事！一位历经百战的英雄。一个记不住自己名字的女人——他们订婚了！想知道爱是如何战胜一切……请看《队长的失忆新娘》！（作者：Rebecca Jane Buchanan，禾林出版社，2015年）_  
  
  
  
    直升机轰鸣着，仿佛发动机也为这次成功的任务感到满意，世界上又少了一个HYDRA的疯狂科学家，又少了一队小型机械人。直升机内，Steve看着Sam，还有Sam准备任务完毕后回程飞行途中的读物。靠在Steve脚边的盾牌似乎睁着一双振金材质的眼睛，好奇地往上瞟。  
  
    “干嘛，”Sam说，“我就喜欢完美结局。这本结局可棒了。”  
  
    Steve微微颔首，他本想就着爱情小说封面开个玩笑，随便嘲讽一下那上头糟糕的仿古风图画和标题里那位“队长”毫无实用性的制服，他原先有好些话可说的；然后他读起整个标题：“队长的…… _失忆……新娘_ ……作者是……我操。”  
  
    “别这么说。”Sam提出异议，“这本书真值得一看，它让我感动得一塌糊涂，虽然，尽管，你知道我这个人本来就容易动感情，但这本书真的畅销极了，甚至还卖出电影版权——”  
  
    “能借给我吗？”  
  
——  
  
    “——作者Rebecca Jane Buchanan。”Steve说着走进大门，摇晃手里的平装书。他的鞋子咯吱咯吱地发出水声——从直升机降落坪跑进大厦一路上都是瓢泼大雨——不过书倒是干的。  
  
    Bucky立刻从沙发里弹起来——这么形容并不完全算是夸张；他一手握着把小手枪，忍住了没有立刻朝入侵者开火——随后又松了口气。“是你。”  
  
    Steve笑嘻嘻地。“你刚刚睡着了？”Bucky的噩梦导致Steve出任务前一周里，两人有四个晚上没睡觉。Steve自己的噩梦则折腾了另两晚。不过——  
  
    不过在他离开前那一夜，两周前的那一夜，Bucky第一次没有单纯地紧抱着他，而是说了些话： _Steve，我在这儿。_ 他的指尖划过Steve裸露的胸膛： _Steve，我在这儿，我们没事了。只是做噩梦而已。我们没事了。_  
  
    “我在听，”Bucky说，“听雨声。我喜欢雨。喜欢下雨的声音。你是去——”  
  
    “捣毁致命的小型机械士兵的老巢？”Steve坐在沙发上，Bucky的身边，踢掉湿透了的靴子顺便把制服松解了大半。制服已经自行烘干了，伟大的未来科技。Bucky过去从来不喜欢雨：不管怎么绞干制服，雨水都浸在里头；声音落在他的耳朵里反复地敲打鼓膜，让他烦躁，忧心，放不下布鲁克林那个瘦巴巴的金发男孩儿的肺病。“搞定了。你有什么要对我说的吗？”  
  
    “没有，”Bucky回答，“有事我会告诉你的。”  
  
    “嗯哼。”  
  
    “象条毯子。”Bucky说，“雨声。它……是我无需抗争的存在。它就是它。雨。”  
  
    “Sam说你还卖了一份电影版权。”  
  
    “不，Rebecca Buchanan对两三个制作人有意向，但尚未确认。我可是个畅销书作家，Steve。”  
  
    “我爱你。”Steve说。他把书放在桌子上。直升机里他就读过一遍了。一口气读完。“真的有——那么糟吗？Buck——” _为什么不告诉我，为什么至今不告诉我，为什么不告诉我每天早晨你醒来时都有一瞬间无法回忆起任何事，你需要亲吻，需要有人提醒你是谁，你在哪里；为什么？_  
  
    Bucky看向他。小手枪也放到桌上，书本的旁边：仅给Steve看见的，属于Bucky的两部分。他觉得很自在。雨声的掩盖中。“你没听说过虚构吗，Stevie？为了戏剧性？”  
  
    “你——”  
  
    “的确就是那么糟。”Bucky说。“有的时候是，有的时候不是。我总是认得出你。哪怕在我忘记自己的时候。我想看看我还能不能写出幸福快乐的结局。不告诉你是因为我不知道这是好还是坏。明白吗？”  
  
    “我想你是知道的。”Steve说，遍体鳞伤的心，正努力愈合起来。幸福快乐的结局，Bucky这么说。“你可是畅销书作家。”  
  
    “我原本打算明天告诉你。”Bucky说。“出版商不通知我就提前了发售日期。那时我们还在玻利维亚，三个月前呢。然后我们有点忙，你又出任务去了，你不在，Fury就叫我去查某个间谍的事儿；我去了洛瓦，那个间谍大概是讨厌Kirk船长的故乡吧，反正，你回来了，提前了一天。你没读过书名。”  
  
    “间谍——？我当然读过了！”Steve又看向封面。没什么有意义的新发现。主人公的服装式样还是摄政时期，波浪型字体，一位 _队长_ 和他的…… _新娘_ ……  
  
    “那我有问题要问你。”Bucky说。他深吸一口气，站了起来：他很紧张，换做是冬兵，肯定不会表现出来，而换做是James Barnes则早就开玩笑带过了；而此时和此地的他，只有坦率，只有真诚，只有完全地暴露在Steve眼前；就像桌上的书和手枪一样真实的存在，就像暴风雨的急骤敲打声一样激切。“Steve Rogers。”  
  
    “我操。”Steve不知道自己有没有把这个词说出口。他惊呆了。Bucky怎么知道戒指的事，那枚他一直放在腿部口袋里好像幸运符一样带着四处跑的戒指，那枚他不确定Bucky是否愿意戴在他的金属手指上，增加一份负重的戒指；他总希望着也许某一天——  
  
    “其实我没准备要在你衣服脱一半，湿答答的，瞪着我的时候说这个。”Bucky说。  
  
    “什么？”  
  
    “不过你这样我也挺喜欢。”Bucky走近了点。Steve屏息。不可能——Bucky肯定不会——不会在说那件事——不，不可能，太复杂、太快了。书里写了那么多的爱的表白，经过那么长久而彻底的信任积累；温柔的抚摸缓解了头痛，那双呵护备至的手可不是刚刚干掉一百多个机械兵的——  
  
    “有时候会很糟糕。”Bucky说，他在用右腿受力，虽然很轻微但Steve还是看出来了：因为间谍的任务受了伤吗，也许吧。Steve想吻他，想摇晃他，想对他大喊你要照顾好自己；Steve很清楚这一通长篇大论的起承转合因为Bucky早在七十年前就有这么一份草稿。Steve想哭，又想笑，想对他说“好”，任何事，任何话，都这么回答。  
  
    “有的时候呢，”Bucky说，“就挺好的。我——我的治疗师说，我应该允许自己有所渴望。所以。我想写个幸福的结局。我想要你。意思是，我还想用，呃，我们床上那本绑着戒指的特别版小说向你求婚，还预先安排了一顿精心准备的晚饭，可——”  
  
    “上帝，好的，操，当然好了，Bucky，好的。”Steve说。  
  
    “我还没说完呢Stevie，你就不能让人好好把婚求完吗。我发誓，你和你这张急不可耐的嘴——”  
  
    “我在表达我愿意。”Steve辩解着，手在口袋里摸索寻找那个东西。“不然我就收回好啦。何况你在——那个——上周二早晨，还非常地喜欢我的嘴。”  
  
    “那是，我一直很喜欢的。总之你先闭嘴。”Bucky笑容可掬地反驳。他就站在Steve跟前，近得Steve可以感觉到他，就像感觉自己脸和头发上粘着的雨水一样。Bucky又笑了。他的笑容又一次，一如既往地，抓住Steve的心。  
  
    “我听说现在两个男人也可以结婚了。”Bucky说。Steve笑起来，那条法案公布后他们也都参加了Stark举办的庆祝晚会；然后Steve的眼睛有点湿，因为他相信接下来Bucky的话意味着他一生的快乐。  
  
    Bucky继续说：“我们都知道我——有那种时候。会好好坏坏的。但我想抓住我们拥有的一切，紧紧地，尽我所能地把握住。我想要你，我爱你，你就是我的幸福结局，Steve。我知道自己不完整，也许我永远也不会恢复成一个完整的人，可我是你的，我的全部都是你的，真的，我发誓，我愿意将所有的一切都交给你，就算以后只能跟你去抓间谍也没关系。请你和我结婚，让我别再说下去了我觉得我把整个讲话都搞砸了——”  
  
    “我已经说了我愿意。”Steve第二次打断他，然后吻他。  
  
    窗外雷声震耳。闪电祝贺般地一道白炽飞过夜空。Bucky一边笑一边被Steve吻，笑容一直持续到Steve掏出一枚沉甸甸的金属环，塞进他冰凉的金属的手掌中。  
  
    “这——”  
  
    “是戒指。”Steve解释道，“你知道戒指是什么吧，Buck？”  
  
    Bucky看着那亮晶晶的无害的圆环：光滑平整，首尾相衔，置于色泽略暗的金属拼接而成的手掌心里；这只手可以穿透火焰，可以撕开一辆车，可以接住Steve的盾牌——也可以承载着Steve的心，承载他活着的证明。Bucky抬起头。  
  
    “振金。”Steve嘟哝，“它，嗯，尺寸正合适。如果你。想要。我爱你。Bucky——我爱你。”  
  
    “你把这个放口袋里多久了？”Bucky用另一只手很小心地碰了碰那枚戒指，用他由血肉组成的手指，碰了碰它。Bucky穿着美国队长的睡裤，一边裤腿上有盾牌图案；头发往后扎着，但瞌睡时都弄乱了，所以他又收回摆弄戒指的手，将一缕头发夹到右耳朵后面去。  
  
    “我还准备，”Steve坦白道，“回家时跟你求婚的。”  
  
    Bucky戴上戒指。雨的湿气和灯光让它显得绚丽。Steve吞咽了一下。艰难地吞咽。  
  
    “那么，”Bucky说，“去拿你的戒指。还放在床上呢。顺便把我那本书拿过来，我特别为你定制的，可不是你从机场随便买来破坏我准备的惊喜的廉价版，我说真的，Steve。”  
  
    “Sam买的。”Steve说。他没有动——他很快就会去，戒指还在床上等着呢，不过首先——“很显然他还会看爱情小说。”Steve又说，“你是答应我了，对吗？”  
  
    “对。”Bucky回答。他站在Steve双臂的怀抱里，和Steve一起站在他们俩的起居室，被兴高采烈的雨声包围。“我答应你了。”  
  
  
  
END


End file.
